sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Raine Schwarz
Name: Raine Schwarz Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Heavily involved with the swim team at Bayview, Raine pours most of her extracurricular time into the sport. She is also fond of the paranormal as an escape from her diligent school life. Besides writing and sketching from photographs, Raine also enjoys tarot cards. Her favorite school subjects are the Theatre Arts, Phys. Ed, English, Science and Arts Appearance: Standing at about five foot one and weighing one hundred and ten pounds, Raine is generally deemed short. Her slightly round face is fair and pale. Raine’s eyes are about a moderate size and are round shaped. Her friends have described them not beautiful eyes, but cute amber-hazel eyes.. She has thin eyebrows, nicely arched above her eyes. The nose is one of her biggest pet peeves. It’s a normal size, slanting up in a ski slope fashion but she frets about it being too big, too small or being too much of anything on her mind. Raine has heart shaped lips, not quite full but not thin either. They are normal lips that really seem to show off whenever she pouts. Raine doesn’t care at all for makeup. This is because her stepmother cakes herself in makeup and by association, Raine doesn’t like it. her hair is dark blond commonly worn in pigtails worn high, hanging down to her shoulder. Worn down, the hair reaches her mid back in a small wave. Raine’s skin tone is very fair. She goes out often to swim, run and take pictures to paint at home. Her skin doesn’t tan, it just burns which has Raine going out mostly on cloudy days and rarely on sunny days. Raine does have an hourglass figure and has a bra size of 32B. She can be looked and and called thin and healthy. Her arms and legs are toned from her workouts. Raine is short, already hitting her growth spurt. This runs on her mother’s side of the family. Raine dresses in some odd clothes. She wants to do more and not be forgotten but she can’t figure out exactly what to wear due to her mother not being around to teach her how to dress. Sometimes her clothes can be mixed up such as a large sweater and a short skirt. Her most famous outfit to date would have to be her hair up in pigtails with bright pink ribbons, a green sweater showing off her shoulders and a long red skirt. She tends to avoid brand names and shops in thrift shops. If she chooses to wear a belt, Raine would often wear a brown leather belt with a plain buckle. Her skirts tend to be any length but never patterned, just solid colors. Raine only wears running shoes when running of course. Otherwise, they’re black dress shoes. Raine’s left ear was pierced and her right one wasn’t. This was because as a child she didn’t like the sharp pain and absolutely refused to get the right one pierced. The only other piece of jewelry she owns is a long silver chain with a white cross attatched to it, in the middle is a tiny clock. Biography: Raine is a second generation German immigrant. Her German mother married her American father. Raine lived a relatively normal life until her mother passed away when she was eight years old due to an aneurysm in her brain. Her father began to date another woman and slowly Raine began to notice her mother's presence fading from her home. This has led to her emotional trauma where Raine wants to achieve at everything she sets her mind to. She's been known to say "I don't want to be forgotten." explaining she doesn't want to end up like her mother, forgotten in her father's eyes. She is an only child in the family and aspires to be a doctor. Her family makes an honest living, her stepmother is a stay at home mother and her father a businessman. Raine adores animals and owns a white German shepherd named Hewie. Besides the death of her mother , Raine has also moved around a lot as a child. She never got to be close to any group of friends and has grown up fairly alone. She's settled in fine at Bayview and has finally made a small group of friends. In her final year of school, Raine has sent off university applications to go to medical school. Her goal is to become a doctor and find a better treatment for patients. She doesn't want what happened to her as a child to happen to another family. Raine tries to stand tall wherever she goes, but when faced with someone who towers over her, she tends to cringe and pull away. When frightened, Raine will crouch down and hug herself with her head bowed down. Natural disasters tend to frighten Raine because she lacks control over the circumstances. With a bully, Raine can choose to run away from them. However, she can't hide from disasters. Raine tries to act like a leader. She wants to be noticed and fails in the most pathetic of ways due to her shyness. She wants to presents herself as wholesome and humble, but deep within Raine is ashamed of wanting to be known and being willing to do anything to achieve her goal. She has the motive, but lacks the action. Others would think she was being weird and uncommitted with her decisions since she is always backing out with some lame excuse. Raine would like to think she was popular, but she knows she isn’t. She tries to not be a loner, but sometimes if the event is far too sensationalized she tends to hide from the crowds. The group of friends Raine made at school are from different backgrounds, most often not being popular themselves. They've taught Raine different things such as card tricks, tips for swimming and also how to be a better person. They introduced to her Tarot Cards which Raine has become fond off. She usually associated herself with the Priestess card for it's wisdom and maiden symbolism. Raine is very athletic but participates in solo sports like swimming and running. She’s normally either a gold or silver medalist. Despite having a lot of stamina, speed and the ability to swim, she isn’t strong enough to lift weights, the most being 30lbs. Raine is very booksmart, studying every night before going to sleep in order to have high grades and go to university to become a doctor. She isn’t very street smart and can come of as being very naïve when dealing with such things. Raine speaks with a german accent, normally referring to her teachers and classmates with Herr or Frau. An example given would be Herr Jason or Frau Lisa. She speaks very formally and never uses any slang. Advantages: Because of her swimming career, Raine has higher than normal stamina and of course, the ability to swim. Her shy personality leaves her looking very endearing and others could underestimate her intelligence. As well, she also has first aid and CPR skills learned from being part of the swim team. Her medical knowledge can also help in applying first aid. Disadvantages: While she is very agile and has a lot of stamina, Raine cannot lift heavy weights. She's also frightened of loud noises associated with natural disasters. Her German heritage may cause others to be prejudice with her. Not being street smart can cause Raine to be misled by others. Raine also has control issues and doesn't like it when she can't make an input into a decision being made. --- Designated Number: Female Student no. 89 Designated Weapon: Speargun (x8 bolts) Conclusion: A swimmer, eh? Well, I guess she could rule the ocean with that speargun, but unfortunately, it's not 'Survival of the Fishiest'. Early-game elimination, plain and simple. The above biography is as written by chibinanashi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: chibinanshi Kills: None Killed By: Liam Brooks Collected Weapons: Speargun (assigned weapon) Allies: Ridley Landon, Rena Peters Enemies: Liam Brooks Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Raine, in chronological order The Past: *Breaking Ice/Building Bridges *Jogging Pre-Game: *Modelling *Expectations *Shy First Steps *Mix and Matching *Earn your Self Confidence *Let the Dance Begin! *Reflections V4: *Accidental Acrophobia *Watch Your Step *It Knows Nothing of Whim *Bloodgarden Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Raine Schwarz. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Raine and Ridley were an item in pregame, to the point of being almost insular in their interactions. Their story revolved around each other at all times. It was a pretty good story; some bits got a bit odd, but overall they had a nice, cute little romance. This gave them a lot to work with in game. I liked that there was a space where they were not together, yet they also didn't reunite just as one died in the other's arms. I think, on the whole, Raine was the weaker of the two, in part because she wasn't a very assertive character a lot of the time and in part because she didn't get to do as much in the game before their reunion. Still, as a whole, they had a nice, tragic arc. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students